smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lovin' on Britze (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
Papa, Eska, and Britze sneaked into Gargamel's lair to try to get a vile of Gargamel's spell. However, Gargamel never noticed since he was too busy. "I can't believe I lost that stupid drop!" He complained talking to Azrael, "Now I have to make a whole batch thanks to you!" "Mrow?!" Azrael was blamed. Papa told Eska and Britze to stay put while he sneaked over to the cauldron while Gargamel wasn't looking. He slowly dipped the vile into it and sealed it with a cork. He gave the girls a thumbs up and headed back. Unfortunately, he ran into a jar, and dropped the vile. Gargamel looked over and saw Papa Smurf on his counter, "It's Papa Smurf! Azrael, get him! We need his life source for our master plan!" Azrael chased Papa Smurf on the counter, while Gargamel transformed into his female Smurf form and went insane. He dipped himself into the Magnetic Attraction spell and expected Papa Smurf to come to him. His magnetic pull was so strong, Papa had to hang on to a table to try to hang on. He spotted Eska with the other vile. "Eska!" Papa commanded him, "You have to find the opposite color of that potion!" "But, I don't see anything in Gargamel's lair that could be an opposite color!" Eska replied. "The opposite of pink is lime green!" Papa Smurf answered for her. “Try finding anything that's lime green!” Eska looked around, but she couldn't find anything. Papa was losing his grip. Eska saw the flying potion he used to get them there. She suddenly had an idea. "Papa!" She climbed onto the cauldron, "Throw your flying potion to me!" Papa held on with his other hand, and threw his flying potion to Eska. As Papa let go of his grip, Eska poured his flying potion into the cauldron, turning it a pale brown. Eska grabbed a handful and poured it on Gargamel. The spell immediately wore off, dropping Papa in the process. "Great!" Gargamel sulked, "Now my cauldron is contaminated! I'm going to have to get it cleaned!" Papa Smurf put some in the vile and they headed back to the village. Before they went in, Papa poured the little bit on Britze. Britze felt the same, but the outcome with the Smurfs was yet to be varied. They stepped inside. No Smurf looked weirdly at her. Some even just said a nonchalant hello. It worked! However, Britze didn't feel any better. As Eska watched the Smurfs' attention shift towards Smurfette, she sadly looked down. "I guess none of these Smurfs like me anymore," Britze concluded. Eska sympathized her and told her, "To be honest, Britze, you are amazing! Everyone knows it! You've got your friends, and me, like a sister-figure! Those male Smurfs probably think you're amazing! They just haven't said anything, yet." Britze smiled, "You're right. Besides, having the attention of all those boys almost made me sick. I think I'll enjoy life to the fullest and not worry about boys liking me. Why would I? I'm too insecure," The two laughed as they watched the Smurfs swooning over Smurfette. However, a passerby Vanity, lovely looked into his reflection. He turned to an angle and saw Britze in the background. He paused, then smiled sincerely. Britze may think the male Smurfs are only attracted to Smurfette, but she has yet to know that a few are still harboring feelings for only her. The End Previous Category:Lovin' on Britze chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater